Wireless-communication infrastructures have enabled the dawn of all sorts of devices that do not require hardwired connections when sending and receiving data. Such devices, and many others, are often referred to as wireless-communication devices (WCDs). A certain subset of WCDs can establish a communication link with multiple entities simultaneously. WCDs that can receive two incoming signals at once are sometimes referred to as dual-watch mobile radios. In the public-safety context, dual-watch mobile radios provide great value to their users. Public safety personnel equipped with dual-watch mobile radios can monitor multiple channels at once and gather more information than would be possible if they were to use a non-dual-watch WCD. The ability to process more data is imperative as the immediacy and efficacy with which public-safety responders can communicate with one another are quite often determinative with respect to how positive the ultimate outcome of a given incident can be. Accordingly, there is a need for the present methods and systems for intelligent dual-channel volume adjustment.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.